The Beast Within
by lillypad625
Summary: Ten years after the war Hermione finds herself at death's door and the only one that can save her refuses to come near her, unfortunately for him if she dies so does he due to a very unfortunate, very secret Veela heritage. This is a dark veela story with smut and language rated M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Harry Potter just a fan!

Im writing this story in place of a less popular one I have up. I hope you guys like it plz R&R even if you hate it.

* * *

The beast within

It was another cold, grey day in Wiltshire England, the wind howling through the old and grim stately manor on the hill. The perfect weather for funeral, light rain beat down steadily on the people gathered around the gaping hole in the ground awaiting a gleaming silver casket. Lucius Malfoy had finally died. Draco looked around at the hand full of people that had showed up to pay their respects, he has to smirk thinking of how minimal the attendance was, if only Lord Malfoy could see how little he mattered in the end even with the Malfoy name. The only one truly grieving being the long suffering widow Narcissa Malfoy who sobbed quietly with real tears running down her stoic face. A part of Draco wanted to hold her and giver comfort but his anger quickly pushed away soft sentiments he still bored for the woman he once called mother, the woman he had once blindly loved and idolized. When it was his turn to honor the man who had sired him Draco Malfoy did something he never thought he would do, he turned his back on his father and disapparated into thin air leaving half a dozen pure blood wizards and witches stunned.

* * *

"Miss Granger are you listening to me?" Hermione registered the drowsy voice of Healer Slunmten. "Miss Granger you must listen to what I am saying. This is very serious."

"I already know I'm dying Healer Slunmten. I can feel it." In fact Hermione had been in constant pain since the war; slowly deteriorating to the point of being hospitalized in St. Mungo's to await her death in 'comfort'. The problem was that the pain potions no longer worked the only thing they did was after eight years was for her mind. "I just want to die at home with my love ones."

"Miss Granger please be reasonable, what is happening to your body is powerful and at least here we can control some of the pain. Your family will not be able to help you at the end." The older wizard pleaded his bushy white brows furrowed in genuine concern for her. Hermione would not be swayed. She refused to die surrounded by healers and mediwitches at St. Mungo's. All she wanted was to be in her home with her friends and family.

"I want to go home today. I can feel that the end is here, please I don't want to die here." Hermione turned her face to where she thought Healer Slunmten was seated since she could no longer see anything but shadows and blurs. Tears where running down her face desperation painted clearly upon her pallor, she needed to make him understand.

"The pain will get worse; it will be like nothing you can possibly imagine."

"Thank You."

* * *

Draco rushed to his bathroom in agonizing pain. He doubled over unable to stand it any longer. He felt as if his insides where being ripped apart slowly. A white hot burning sensation ensued through veins and Draco fought the bile rising, he needed to concentrate on getting to his medicine cabinet, to the veela suppressing potion he perfected since the disgusting thing had waken within him the moment he turned seventeen. Taking deep calming breaths, clearing his mind slowly Draco leaned heavily on the wall to stand. Cold sweat broke on his skin from the effort but he managed to stand. As he took a wobbly breath, his eyes glazed over and he could hear her desperate pain filled screams.

He could feel her all around him drowning him in her fear, the Veela half was fighting to break though, he needed to go to her! NO! Draco pushed the feelings back with the little strength he had left but the veela would no longer be denied. The skin around his fingers started to retract and his nails sharpened in dangerous looking talons.

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!

Draco had only turned into the beast twice, after coming in contact with his mate for the first time since the transformation took place and the second time had been so horrible that he had to avoid thinking about it because just the memories of what had happen to his mate brought the breast out. Both times he had had someone who knew the deepest darkest Malfoy secret. Unfortunately now he found himself alone and was afraid he wouldn't be able to control it. He finally reached the bathroom but stopped dead on his tracks this time he could see her writhing in pain, thrashing back and forward on a small bed, her pain so palpable it broke the beast from its restrains. Draco's teeth sharpened and he collapsed on the floor from the strain his body was suffering, the transformation had begun. That's how she found him, twisted in agony with wings breaking through the skin of his shoulder blades.

"Draco! Oh no." Narcissa rushed forward in a panic, Draco's transformation would soon be complete and no one would be able to stand in his way. "Stupify" she yelled pointing a wand at her son. When he finally stopped screaming and writhing Narcissa breathed out a sigh of relief but she knew the charm would not last. "Verital!" Narcissa yelled out and a small frighten house elf apparated in front of her.

"Madam call Verital?" The scared creature asked with a terrify voice.

""Keep him under the spell." The small elf nodded and snapped her fingers suspending Draco in the air frozen in time.

* * *

"I cant take it anymore, we have to take her back." Ginny cried, tears running down her pale cheeks. She sat downstairs in the Granger's kitchen with her mother Molly and Harry listening to the tortured screams of her best friend.

"We can't move her Ginny." Harry was struggling to hold back his own tears. The legendary Gryffindor courage abandoned him and Harry had fled from Hermione's childhood bedroom unable to look at her as life slipped away from her emaciated body.

"There must be something we can do, Harry she's in so much pain." Another blood curling scream broke through the house as if to emphasizes Ginny's words.

"Damn that bitch to hell!" Both Ginny and Harry turned to Molly who hadn't said a word since the screaming began. They didn't have to ask who Molly was referring too. Bellatrix Lastange had managed to kill herself another muggle born witch from beyond the grave, for Hermione was as good as dead.

A few months after the war, Hermione had started showing symptoms that something wasn't quite right. Once the scar Bellatrix left on Hermione's forearm started to swell the young witch had gone to St. Mungo's seeking answers. Unfortunately they had seen the symptoms before and it never ended in anything but an agonizing drawn out death. Bellatrix had laced the tip of the Black knife with a corrupted version of The Little Known poison. Apparently death eaters had been using the vile concoction on muggle born wizard for a few months before the war had ended but no one had been able to come up with an antidote. The only thing that had surprised the Healers was the fact that almost everyone that had been poisoned had died within two months, Hermione had lived eight years. Death had been preferable, her body had started a steady deterioration that had left her blind and crippled, with constant pain.

"Ginny is right Harry, we have to do something we can't just stand back and let her die."

"There is nothing else to try Molly; we have moved mountains trying to save her. All we can do is be here for her now."

"Maybe not" The occupants of the kitchen had been so distraught by the screams and agony that shrouded the house that they hadn't heard the soft pop of apparition or seen Narcissa standing in the archway leading to the living room. All three wands quickly pointed at the uninvited witch.

"What are you doing here?" Harry demanded harshly, although his tone was almost friendly compared to the hate filled look Molly had trained on the elegant blonde woman.

"I'm here to help."

"Are we supposed to believe that?" Molly demanded standing and walking slowly up to Narcissa who had yet to raise her wand.

"Yes, I know the only thing that might help her."

"Why should we trust you?" Harry asked seeing the desperation in the blonde's blue eyes.

"Because I would do anything for my son and if Miss Granger dies so will he." That statement throw off the other three people in the kitchen.

"What does Malfoy have to do with Hermione?" Harry continued more confused than ever.

"Draco is a veela and your Miss Granger is his mate. Veela venom when passed to the mate strengthens the person so they can mate with the Veela and live a longer life than natural."

"That's not possible, it's been ten years since they reached their adulthood and Draco has never even been in the proximity of Hermione. A veela can't stay away from its mate once it's reached adulthood." Molly pointed her wand higher at Narcissa's face the tip glowing. She would not fall for the other woman's lie.

"Listen to me all of you, we don't have time for this argument! Miss Granger won't last another ten minutes and the weaker she gets the worse their chances of survival becomes if it even works!" The blonde screamed in fear tears breaking free and rolling down her cheeks. Harry didn't trust a Malfoy but he had never seen this stone cold woman cry before and Hermione was his best friend, he would try anything even trusting a Malfoy if it had a glimmer of a chance at saving her life.

"What do we do?"

"Harry you can't be serious, she is not to be trusted." Molly turned her outraged eyes on the young wizard.

"I don't trust her Molly, but I have to try and save Hermione." Suddenly the screaming stopped and the house felt deathly silent.

" 'Moine come on wake up!" Ron's desperate pleas reached them making Harry's heart sink and Ginny started to sob loudly.

"It's too late" Ginny cried.

"No!" Narcissa snapped her fingers and Verital apparated in front of the group with Draco suspended in midair although his eyes were now opened with large black pupils eating up the whites. He began to struggle in slow motion against the elves' powerful magic and his wings began to grow once again. "Let him go." Suddenly Draco fell to the ground and started backing up and growling at them like a cornered wild beast.

"Come on Mione open your eyes." At the sound of Ron's voice Draco sniffed the air and snapped his head towards the stairs.

"Verital remove the occupants of Miss Granger's room or he will kill them." Before Narcissa finished her sentence Draco spread his snowy white wings like an avenging angel and flew up the stairs to his mate, the veela now fully in control.

* * *

The pain, there was so much pain wrapping around him, beckoning him closer. Why am I going towards the pain? Draco wondered as his wings spread out around him. He pushed of the ground and glided up the stairs. The pain wanted him, it promised death and death meant peace. Draco wanted peace more than anything in the world, once he reached the open doorway to a cream and pink child's room his heart started beating erratically. His senses fogged once again and the pain attacked, making him weak. He fell to his knees in front of the queen sized bed and vomited blood.

Draco felt the veela retreat in pain enough for him to look around, he didn't know where he was but he saw a beckoning pink aura around the bed and decided that was a good place to die. Once he climbed the bed he saw her, his mate. Her once frizzy brown hair now plastered to her head with sweat. Her beautiful lips were cracked and chapped and bleeding. Her body was rail thin with a grey tinged to her skin. His mate had suffered so much because of his stubbornness. The realization made his heart break. He leaned over her and pressed his lips to hers finally doing what he'd craved for ten years. Exhaustion finally took over him and he let go, at last to the welcoming black abyss. His body fell on top of Hermione's chest to chest her heart still, his barely beating.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter I'm just a fan!

Hey guys! I can't believe the reception this story has gotten, thank you for all your reviews they are wonderful and really get me motivated to get on to the next chapters! Please tell me what you guys think about this one even if you don't like it. Sorry this one is a bit short but I'm already working on the next chapter when Hermione wakes up next to a very grumpy Slytherin

* * *

Hermione felt as if she had slowly sunken to the bottom of a freezing cold lake, her limps where shivering and her mind numb by the subzero temperature. She opened her eyes, pointless since she couldn't really see but to her shock her eyes took in her surroundings. She was standing, immobile in the middle of a small dark tunnel. She could see a faint light at the end and felt herself being pulled towards it. _This is such a cliché_, walking towards the light, she thought giggling to herself. After so many years of fighting her own body she was no longer afraid of death, in fact she welcomed the numbness it promised, no more pain, no more hospitals or pitying voices explaining that there was no cure. She would be free of her mother's sobbing or the insufferable optimism that came from her friends. Hermione hadn't wanted to admit it to herself while she had been alive but she had envied them, and at times resented their happiness. Why had they all been allowed to move on? They had beautiful families and days filled with happiness and no pain. Why? It wasn't fair she had fought too, right along them even when she no longer wanted to she had fought and her reward had been misery.

The closer her legs got her to the light the warmer her limbs became, the soft glow seemed comfortingly final, exactly what she needed.

"It didn't work, they are dead." Hermione heard Ginny's sobbing voice and picked up speed towards the light and away from the human suffering.

"I'm so sorry I really believed this would work." This time the voices grew louder and the tunnel seemed to be getting longer and longer the light no longer close enough to warm her. SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME DIE! She thought desperately, why wouldn't they just allow her peace?

"I have an idea." Hermione could hear the sweet timber of Luna's voice at first it seemed muffled as if her ears where filled with cotton but the voices where becoming much clearer and the numbness was beginning to fade, pain just waiting to attack her fragile body once again. Hermione broke into a frantic run, she needed to reach the end of the tunnel, and she frantically fought against the persisting pain that began to grip her. Hermione could hear the group of people fighting, throwing accusations and sobbing. "I said I have an idea!" Luna screamed this time clearly. Suddenly Hermione felt a jarring pain on her right palm, she looked down and saw a gaping wound, bleeding. All of a sudden everything turned dark, the light was gone. Hermione suddenly felt that her lungs where burning, and she needed to breath._ No please I don't want to breath_, she thought but just as the words formed in her head her nose desperately sucked in much needed oxygen. "See its working."

* * *

Draco opened his eyes and looked around, he found himself in a room with pink wallpaper and pink curtains on the window. _Where the hell am I?_ He thought confused, the last thing he remembered he had been in his flat frantically fighting to get to the bathroom because of…

Suddenly he felt the bed dipped next to him and he turned his head slowly fighting the nausea the action caused. There next to him laid his mate, the woman he had been running from since he had turned eighteen, she looked terrible and for a second he thought she was dead but she coughed lightly. I need to get out of here before the damn veela takes control of me. He thought trying to sit up and failing miserably.

"No Draco don't move" At the mention of his name Draco turns his head to a chair next to the tiny bed, his mother sat there her body leaning towards him and a concern look on her face.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He demanded, hatred lacing his voice as he glared at the elegant woman dressed in black robes. "Where is 'here'?"

"The Granger home, I found you in your apartment fighting off the veela."

"Why did you bring me here, and don't try to deny it I know it was you."

"If I hadn't you would have died." She pleaded softly, the realization that he laid next to Hermione Granger in her bed hit him like a ton of brinks, that he was still in his right mind, shocked him. Where was the veela?

"What happened why am I not the beast? Did we…oh god did we…?" He couldn't bring himself to finish the sentence.

"Mated? No you have not completed the marking of Miss Granger, but we did force the first marking. I'm sorry but we had no choice." She was quick to explain, but the look on his face said he had rather die. Well that was too damn bad she had lost too much already and Narcissa refused to see her son die, even if that meant mating him against his will to a muggle born witch. Draco got up from the bed with shaky legs, Narcissa jumped up and grabbed his arm before he fell but he shoved her away disgusted by her touch.

"Stay the fuck away from me!" He screamed like a petulant child. "I need to find a fireplace; I need to get out of here before…"

"That is not advisable." Came a soft gentle voice from the doorway, there stood a pale angel like woman in a flowing mint green dress. "You are weak and if you get too far from your mate the veela will take over."

"So am supposed to stay here because Loony Lovegood and the wicked bitch say so? You can both fuck off." He said walking on wobbly legs towards Luna.

"Stupefy" Narcissa whispered effectively stopping her stubborn son.

_Please you can't do this, I don't want her to be my mate she hates me, please_. Draco begged but no words let his mouth. Ten, Ten years he had spent avoiding Hermione, drugging himself with the suppressing potion and now they were forcing him to mark her, in fact they had already placed the first bond around him. Merlin damn them all to hell, what would they do when Hermione Granger woke up and found out she had been unwillingly bonded to one of the people she hated most in the world. If he could he would smirk at the lot of them, if there was one thing Draco Malfoy knew about Hermione Granger was that the witch could not be forced to do anything she didn't want to do.

* * *

"I still don't understand why it has to be him." Ron yelled angrily at Harry who just stood by the waiting room door at St. Mungo's and said nothing. They had been having the same damn argument since Draco's elf Veritas had apparated him along with Hermione's parents to the Granger's kitchen. Presently Harry and Ron stood outside one of the many waiting rooms at St. Mungo's while the rest of the group waited inside in awkward silence. Harry had found that Ron's indignant arguing only made the situation worse, that and if Ron yelled at Harry's wife one time Harry was going to punch his best friend in the face.

Harry heard clicking down the hallway and saw Dean Thomas walking towards them with his four year old twins in each hand, the tall man looked tired and haggard just like the rest of them did, the last month had taken a toll on Hermione's loved ones as her condition worsen.

"Hey Harry, I'm so sorry but I'm looking for Ginny. I know this is a bad time but I was called into work." Dean explained coming to a stop in front of the two tense men.

"She's in there with Molly and Arthur." Harry said moving from the door frame. "Did they call you in because of Hermione?" Dean was a potions specialist at St. Mungo's. The tall man nodded and pushed the two little girls passed the door. Harry heard Ginny's happy voice at seeing her family and was glad that they could all still take comfort with their loved ones.

"Are you listening to me?" Ron demanded angrily.

"Yes Ron I've heard you, we've all heard you! Why does it matter that Draco saved Hermione's life? Shouldn't it be good enough that she's alive?" Harry demanded losing his temper, he hadn't meant to yell at Ron but Harry was just so tired of Ron's bitching. Hermione would live for fuck's sakes that should be enough!

Before Ron could respond they were interrupted by a young mediwitch running down the hallway towards the arguing pair.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! She's awake, Miss Granger is awake!" The lanky brunette said out of breath.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own harry potter I'm just a fan!

Hermione opened her eyes with fear, what if it had all been a dream? What if once she opened her eyes all she would find would be total darkness? Hermione felt anger rising, she didn't recognize the fearful person she had become but the reality was that she knew she was alive, she could feel the pain coursing through her body, although something was different about it. The pain had become somehow more bearable, like a dull aching that if she tried hard enough she could push to the background. Reaching deep inside herself for that notorious Gryffindor courage she slowly lifted her heavy eyelids, to find a blearing overhead light. A Light! She couldn't even remember the last time she had seen a real light instead of a figment of her imagination.

"Finally, I was wondering how long you were going to continue your epic battle of opening your eyes." Hermione turned her head towards the sarcastic male voice and instantly regretted it, her head spun and bile rose in her throat. After the hazy vision cleared she was staring at a very blonde and pale man with a sourly smirk on his face and something akin to hatred in his steel grey eyes.

"Malfoy? What are you doing here? Where are we?" Draco Malfoy was the last person in the world Hermione thought she would find when she finally opened her eyes, but at the sight of him her heart constricted in pleasure. PLEASURE? What? Maybe I've lost my mind from so much suffering she thought.

"St. Mungo's; and they say you're the brightest witch of our age. If that's the case we are in serious trouble."

"Why are you here?" She asked dryly, she just about had it with the snarky little snake! Why did she have the bad luck of finally seeing for the first time in years and the first thing she sees is a dangerously handsome Draco Malfoy, before he could answer a slew of doctors burst though the simple steel door that lead into the private room.

"Miss Granger so glad you're awake" said a dashing young doctor with olive skin, perfect almond shaped gold eyes, a brilliant smile and a shock of jet black hair slightly mussed. "I'm healer Rossi; I'm covering for Healer Slunmten, how are you feeling?"

"Ghastly, I've recovered my eyesight and some feelings on my legs but the pain is still very much present. I feel as if my blood was on fire and melting my very bones."

"How poetic." Responded an annoyed Draco, he had to find a way to get out of the hell that was being around his mate. There were too many males near HIS woman and he felt virile and on edge, ready to pounce at any moment.

Hermione glared at Draco wishing she could hex the arrogant git but instead turned a sweet smile back on Dr. Mcdreamy and continued to interrogate him. "Why am I back here, alive?"

"I will feel better answering those questions after I've run a few test on you Miss Granger, I want to give you as accurate an answer as I can my dear." The young Healer touched Hermione diminutive shoulder and Draco growled from across the room. Healer Rossi immediately let go of the brunette. _Smart man. _Draco thought_. _"These are the specialists that will be assisting me with your case, Healer Morris the physical therapist. Healer Degas who specializes poisons, and of course you know Mr. Thomas our potions specialist." Healer Rossi introduced the group and Hermione's eyes lingered on Dean, it was the only familiar face in the room besides Malfoy. They all nodded in acknowledgement.

"Would you like another pain potion?" Dean asked politely, she shook her head no, the last thing Hermione wanted to do was to feel groggy and out of sorts with Draco in her room. _Draco!_

"Is the hospital filled to capacity?

"I don't understand your question." Healer Rossi said furrowing his brow, trying to figure out Hermione's strange question.

"She wants to know why I'm here," Draco explained with exasperation clear in his voice, the healer was all looks no brain. "How very Slytherin of you Granger, beating around the bushes like that."

"Well then I'll be frank Malfoy, what the hell are you doing here!" Before any of the people in the room could answer Hermione's vision clouded and she found herself thinking, 'Ok no more anger until the test' before passing out. Hermione didn't know how long she had been out for, she opened her eyes and tried swatting at the pungent smell surrounding her, and she found Luna with a vial in her hands as she shoved the thing under Hermione's nose.

"Oh Luna thank god is you! I was having the most bizarre dream about St. Mungo's and Draco."

"A dream? That wasn't a dream." Luna said in her distant dreamy voice setting stern blue-grey eyes on Hermione a complete contrast to her demeanor. The ethereal blonde grabbed Hermione's left hand and making Hermione noticed the bandage rapped around her palm, faint red blotches covered the white material as blood tried to sip through. Luna traced a light finger on the wound making Hermione flinch. "Do you see this? This is the first mark of a Veela mate."

"A What?" Hermione searched her brain trying to remember everything she knew about veela's but her exhausted brain would not compute.

"Hermione there is something very important that we have to tell you." Harry said walking closer to the bed uncertainty clear in her green eyes. Hermione started to worry, maybe she was dying after all and this was just some temporary relief.

"You are right to think that your recovery is just temporary." Luna interrupted Hermione's thoughts and the brunette witch wondered if she had spoken out loud, she looked at Harry who looked everywhere but at her.

"Why…Why do you say that? Harry what is going on?"

"Hermione, you are a veela's mate that's how you are alive now." She stared at her best friend blankly, what the hell was he talking about?

"I don't understand."

"Do you know anything about Veelas?" Luna asked bringing Hermione's attention back to the small blond perched on the side of her hospital cot. Hermione wondered if she was dreaming after all, her friends where different somehow than she remembered, they looked tired and aged beyond their years. They also made no sense at all, of course she knew what a veela was, and Hermione remembered Fleur and reading about them after meeting the enchanting witch during their fourth year at Hogwarts. Hermione nodded at Luna who smiled slightly and continued. "Then you know that Veelas are strong magical creatures and that they have mates, just one in the entire world for them. You are a veela mate and when we bonded your blood with your veela's the magic that passed through to you and gave you enough strength to bring you back from near death."

"You said it was temporary." There was just too much to consider, so Hermione concentrated on the problem at hand.

"Yes, you see there are three marking of a veela mate each marking will make you stronger. The bonding of blood, body and soul. The cut on your hand was for the first marking. We believe that to fight this curse you need to become stronger, finish the bonding." Hermione stared at Luna and tried hard to comprehend what her friend was telling her.

"Hermione there is more." Harry said the worried look intensifying. "The veela that has marked you is…"

"Draco Malfoy." Hermione interrupted stunning Harry into silence. It all made sense, Malfoy sharing the hospital room with her, her strange thoughts towards him earlier and the fact that she had been practically dead before her 'veela' marked her.

* * *

"What are you going to do now mate?" Blaise Zabini asked his best friend with concern. As soon as Narcissa had owled him Blaise had floo to St. Mungo's and waited anxiously to hear news on his friend's condition, besides the Malfoys Blaise was the only person aware of Draco's half-blood status.

"There really is nothing to be done now."

"How about bonding her? You know completing the markings and bonding her to you for life, isn't that what you want?" Blaise was getting frustrated with the other wizard, Draco seemed to have lost his will to live, and the man no longer had any sense of self preservation.

"I'm not bonding her against her will, I love her or at least the veela part of me does and I can't force her to be my mine."

"Why the hell not! It will save the both of you."

"It doesn't work that way Blaise, she has to want to be mine or it doesn't work." Why didn't Blaise understand? If Hermione Granger refuse to be the mate of her worst enemy than there was nothing Draco could do for either of them. Draco knew she would refuse, why would she want to spend the rest of her life with the person who made it his personal mission to torture her every chance he got. He knew that this situation now was his punishment for every horrible deed he had done in his life which had been many and some too horrible to mention even to his best friend. Draco was paying the price for believing in the wrong people, for following blindly without regard for his actions just to save his own skin; he was paying the price for his cowardice.

"Draco, now that you have started the markings if you do not bond with your mate in three months you will die." Blaise whispered not wanting to be heard in the crowded hospital cafeteria.

"I know," Draco answered getting up from his uncomfortable plastic chair and dropping a few galleons on the table for his drink. More than was necessary for cold tea but wealth no longer mattered to Draco.

He heard Blaise calling his name as he walked out of the cafeteria, she needed him. He could feel her pain, her fear. They were calling out to him now much stronger than it ever had before; he picked up his speed and practically ran down the halls until reaching the room he shared with his witch. When he entered the room Draco saw that she was curled in a fetal position rocking slowly and moaning in pain. Without thinking Draco yanked off his black shirt sending buttons flying across the room and climbed into bed with her. Hermione stiffen at first but he whispered sweet nothings into her ear willing her to calm down.

Draco summoned his veela magic as best he could, after ten years of suppressing it he wasn't able to do much but what he did was enough to have Hermione stop rocking and taking deep calming breaths. He opened to back slip of her patient gown and flushed her bare back against his naked chest the skin to skin contact helping the magic to pass smoothly between them. After what seemed like hours she turned her body to face him, her cheeks where tear stained and her lip stilled trembled from her recent sobs, his heart broke a little.

"Why? Is it because I'm a muggle born? You rather die than save a mudblood?" She demanded softly, her body snuggled closer to his seeking the comfort he offered and she buried her face in his chest not waiting to hear his answer. After a few minutes of lying perfectly still in silence Hermione's breathing became even signaling that she had fallen asleep.

"I'm sorry." Draco whispered into her hair. "I'm so very sorry my love."

* * *

A/N: Hey guys I am going on vacation tonight and wont be back for a little while so my updates are going to be a little later than usual im sorry but I hope you guys stick with me :) my other stories will also be updated after i return.


End file.
